She's a Dreamer
by canadduh
Summary: What would you do with one month left to live? What would you do when the fate of the world rests on your shoulders? Rian Fitzgerald made a deal, and she's got nothing left to lose, except her friendship with Sam and Dean Winchester, when she finds herself protecting a young girl with a mysterious past. Sequel to She's a Believer.
1. Week One: Little Bee

Three weeks.

21 days.

504 hours.

That's how long Rian had left before she would be joining Crowley in hell.

She had been given one month left to live and she was standing in the rain in the middle of the night hiding from the Winchester brothers in the Washington wilderness.

If Rian was being honest, and she rarely was these days, she knew that running from them was only hurting everyone more. But she couldn't stop. They would only try to fix things and there was nothing left to fix.

She had signed over her soul and that was it. They couldn't save her. She didn't want to be saved.

* * *

 **One Week Ago**

" _Dean... I hate to bring this up, I really do," Bobby muttered, he'd come back nearly an hour ago after losing sight of the man who stabbed Sam. He found Dean still attached to Sam's body. The younger hunter had refused to let go and had barely let Bobby guide him to one of the abandoned houses. He had wanted to go find Rian but had assumed the girl had just needed space. He saw how she had looked at Sam, "But don't you think maybe it's time... we bury Sam?"_

" _No."_

" _We could maybe…" Bobby started before Dean cut him off._

" _What? Torch his corpse?" Dean said snapped, "Not yet."_

" _Want you to come with me," Bobby tried again._

" _I'm not going anywhere," Dean argued, not looking away from Sam_

" _Dean, please," Bobby urged. He needed Dean to come with him. He needed Dean to see that there was nothing left to do for Sam._

" _Would you cut me some slack?" Dean snapped, turning on Bobby._

" _I just don't think you should be alone, that's all," Bobby said, "I gotta admit, I could use your help."_

 _Dean snorted._

" _Something big is going down – end-of-the-world big," Bobby reminded the Winchester_

" _Well, then let it end!" Dean snapped, just wanting to be alone_

" _You don't mean that," Bobby said calmly._

" _You don't think so? Huh?" Dean asked, getting in Bobby's face, "You don't think I've given enough? You don't think I've paid enough? I'm done with it. All of it. And if you know what's good for you, you'd turn around, and get the hell out of here." Bobby didn't respond, "Go!"_

 _Dean pushed him. Watching Bobby stumble back in abject horror._

" _I'm sorry," Dean said contritely, shaking his head "I'm sorry. Please, just go."_

" _You know where I'll be," Bobby said with one last glance at Dean and Sam._

 _Dean swallowed hard and turned back to Sam's body. He felt a tear fall down his face. Dean was about to sit down next to the mattress Sam was lying on when Sam suddenly sat up with a gasp._

" _What?" Dean said, blinking heavily in his shock, "The Hell?"_

" _Dean?" Sam asked, blinking in confusion._

" _Bobby!" Dean yelled, calling the older man back in._

 _Shaking his confusion off Dean grabbed the bewildered younger Winchester in a hug._

* * *

She had loved camping as a kid and figured it would be the safest thing for her to do. A way to avoid, demons, reality, and the Winchesters. Mostly reality.

She'd chosen to go back to Washington, needing something vaguely familiar around her. It had taken her almost a week of hitchhiking and car theft to make it but she'd done it.

Rian had used one of the credit cards Ash had made for her to pull out three thousand dollars somewhere outside of Lebanon, just to throw the boys off her trail, before hitchhiking to Montana where she stole a Kia Soul. She'd ditched the Kia outside of Coeur D'Alene before hitchhiking from there to Spokane where she bought a greyhound ticket to Portland before hitchhiking to Wenatchee and take the shuttle from there to sea tac.

When she'd gotten to sea tac Rian had paid in cash for a rundown car under an alias that the Winchesters didn't know about before heading up to Baker to camp at a place she had remembered going back in her world. A place she was missing dearly now.

Rian had spent so long trying to get back to her old world and now it was pointless. In less than a month, she would be in hell.

She'd bought all she needed for camping in a small ski town in the cascades where the shuttle had stopped. It had been more expensive than she would have liked but not freezing in the cold weather was her priority. She didn't need to go to hell early.

With a zero degree sleeping bag, a two-person tent, a fleece liner, and several warm layers she was ready to move into her new home.

On the way to Baker Rian had purchased several dozen pieces of firewood as well as a couple tarps to keep it dry. She'd also found someone selling an old army cot and a propane stove for cheap. She'd stopped at a local grocer outside of Bellingham to purchase a month's worth of perishable and nonperishable food as well as a cheap pair of snowshoes.

"I should have just gone to Mexico," Rian grumbled as her car slid in yet another patch of ice. She had some experience driving on ice and snow but not enough to justify driving into the mountains in early spring. While much of the snow had already melted it was late and the temperatures were below freezing at night still.

* * *

" _Dean?" Sam breathed, hugging his brother back despite his confusion. He remembered a sharp pain along his spine and now there was nothing. "What's going on?"_

" _I don't know," Dean said, squeezing Sam tighter._

" _Ow," Sam groaned, feeling his ribs rub together, "Dean."_

" _Sorry," Dean said, letting Sam go but only taking a step back, "I'd thought I'd lost ya."_

" _What happened?" Sam wondered, glancing around the decrepit room._

" _What do you remember?" Dean asked._

" _I-I saw you, Fin, and Bobby, and... I felt this pain," Sam winced, remembering the pain, "This sharp pain, like... white-hot, you know, and then you started running at me, and... that's about it."_

" _Yeah, that— that kid, stabbed you in the back," Dean explained. "You were dead."_

" _What?" Sam squeaked, "Dean, how am I alive then?"_

" _I-I don't know, let's get you to the Impala before we worry about that, this place gives me the creeps," Dean said, helping Sam stand as Bobby came back into the room._

" _I can't fi-" Bobby did a double take, glancing from Sam to the bed and back, "What the hell?"_

" _Tell me about it," Dean quipped, helping Sam past Bobby._

 _Bobby stared blankly as the Winchesters passed him. He shook his head before following them out. The unusual was becoming a norm with his family._

" _What the hell?" Bobby repeated._

" _Where's Rian?" Sam asked after looking around the area, "I know I saw her."_

" _That's what I came to tell you idjits, Rian's missing," Bobby said, patting Sam on the back as he walked past._

" _What?" Dean asked, "she's not in the Impala?"_

" _She's not," Bobby agreed, "and the damned idjit left her phone too."_

" _Damnit," Dean grumbled before picking up the pace, not wanting to push Sam too hard but wanting to find Rian. He knew her well enough to know that she'd done something stupid._

* * *

She found a place in the back of a first-come-first-serve campground a few miles up a service road and decided to settle there for now. She was next to the Nooksack River and was glad to be back.

That night Rian slept in her car, too exhausted to bother setting up her tent. She moved everything from the seat in the back and curled up in her sleeping bag, piling her extra clothes and blankets on top of her.

The next morning Rian set up her camp after a granola bar and a mug of tea. Once that was done she decided to explore the area more, wanting to see who was around her and what her options were should someone, somehow, find her.

There were a few other people at the campgrounds, a couple young families, and a few experienced backpackers. She didn't talk to any of them but kept track of what they looked like and where they were staying. After the initial walk-through Rian went down to the river with a book to relax for a few minutes.

"Ah, he said I'd find you here." An accented voice said only fifteen minutes later.

"What do you want?" Rian asked, looking up to see Crowley watching her from beside a tree, "can't you see I'm busy? Besides our deal lasts another three weeks so get lost."

"Ah, but I have a favor to ask of you," Crowley grinned, sauntering closer to Rian, who ignored the demon and turned back to her book.

"You're already getting my soul," Rian said after a moment, "what more could you want from me?"

"Knowledge."

* * *

" _And that's when you guys showed up," Sam said, wringing his hands together. They'd searched for Rian for a few hours but there was no sign of the girl. Sam was telling Dean and Bobby what had happened to him._

 _They were sitting at a table in a motel a few hours drive from Liberty. Sam had taken the chance to shower and change while Bobby called Rufus and got some food for them._

" _That's awful," Dean cringed, both horrified at what had happened and grateful to have Sam back, they'd figure out what happened to Rian soon, "Poor Andy."_

" _The demon said he only wanted one of us to walk out alive," Sam told his brother quietly, trying not to let the fact that he was here, alive, overwhelm him._

" _He told you that?" Dean demanded._

 _Sam scoffed, "Yep. He appeared in a dream."_

" _He tell you anything else?" Dean wondered, hoping they could get some inkling of information._

" _No. No. That was it. Nothing else," Sam said glumly, Dean could tell he was hiding something but decided not to push it, "You know, what I don't get, Dean, is if the demon only wanted one of us, then how did Jake and I both get away? Do you think Rian did something"_

" _Well, I mean, you were dead, they thought it was over." Dean said before taking a bite of his pizza, "So now that Yellow Eyes has Jake, what's he gonna do with him?"_

" _I don't know," Sam replied shaking his head "but whatever it is, we got to stop him."_

 _Dean stopped Sam from standing with a hand on the man's shoulder, "Well, hold on. You need to get your rest. We got time."_

" _No, we don't," Sam argued, "Dean, Rian is missing, something could have happened to her."_

" _Let's get you your strength back first," Dean argued, "we won't be any help for Rian if you're collapsing everywhere."_

" _Well did you call the Roadhouse?" Sam asked, "They know anything?"_

" _Yeah," Dean said slowly, not making eye contact with Sam._

" _Dean... what is it?" Sam demanded._

" _The roadhouse burned to the ground," Dean told his brother, "Ash is in the hospital, probably won't walk again. No one knows where Ellen and Jo are though. And Jed's still missing."_

" _Dean," Sam said, "Azazel has Jed. He's been possessed."_

" _Son of a bitch."_

" _Yeah," Sam said, "he said he was possessing Jed to get to Rian."_

" _Damnit," Dean growled._

" _Let's go to Bobby's," Sam said, pushing himself out of his chair._

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa," Dean urged when Sam swayed a little, "Stop, Sam, stop! Damn it. You almost died in there. I mean, what would I 've — can't you just take care of yourself for a little bit, huh? Just for a little bit?"_

" _I'm sorry," Sam apologized, "No. Not when Rian isn't safe."_

 _Dean shook his head but gave in, leading Sam to the Impala. His brother could be so stubborn._ " _Fine. But you bet your ass you're gonna sleep on the way to Bobby's."_

" _Alright, Dean," Sam agreed with a tired smile._

* * *

"What kind of knowledge?" Rian asked, placing her bookmark in its place and looking up at Crowley with apathy.

"You know what kind," Crowley said smoothly, sticking his hands in the pockets on his jacket.

"All the planets were named after-" Rian started with a grin before Crowley cut her off.

"Do you think I'm playing a game?" Crowley demanded, suddenly in Rian's face. To her credit, the only sign of surprise she showed was a blink. She didn't even lean back to avoid the stench of alcohol flowing off Crowley's breath.

Rian shrugged, she set her book down and stood up, forcing Crowley to move back so that she didn't clock him in the chin. She grinned at the demon, relishing in his confusion.

"Yes," Rian answered simply, "I think you're playing a game. And I'm not going to play it. Right now, here, I am not going to give you the knowledge you seek. Do you wanna know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't know what to do with it," Rian shrugged, "the knowledge I have right now is useless. Things have changed."

"What do you mean they've changed?" Crowley demanded with a frown.

"I mean they're not going the way that anyone has planned. I've fucked it all up, thank goodness." Rian told the demon, "which means that any knowledge I had of the future is useless, and therefore you don't need to know it."

* * *

" _Hey, Bobby," Dean greeted when Bobby opened the door to let them in. Dean had driven all night to meet Bobby at his house._

" _Hey, Bobby," Sam parroted giving the hunter a brief hug_

" _Sam," Bobby said, "It's good to ... see you up and around."_

" _Yeah…" Sam said smiling at the man, "I'm not so sure about that."_

" _Well Sam's better," Dean started when Bobby entered the room, "And we're back in it now, so... what do you know?"_

" _Anything about Rian?" Sam asked curiously._

" _Nothing on Finn but I found something else," Bobby said, "But I'm not sure what the hell it means."_

" _What is it?" Sam asked, sitting on a spare chair in Bobby's study._

" _Demonic omens... like a frickin' tidal wave. Cattle deaths. Lightning storms. They skyrocketed from out of nowhere. Here." Bobby pointed to Wyoming, "All around here, except for one place... Southern Wyoming."_

 _Dean looked at Bobby with a raised brow, "Wyoming?"_

" _Yeah," Bobby agreed, "That one area's totally clean – spotless. It's almost as if…"_

" _What?" Sam questioned._

" _The demons are surrounding it," Bobby said._

" _But you don't know why?" Dean asked from where he was leaning against the wall._

" _No, and by this point, my eyes are swimming," Bobby told the two, "Sam, would you take a look at it? Maybe you could catch something I couldn't."_

" _Yeah, sure," Sam agreed, taking the map from Bobby._

" _Come on, Dean. I got some more books in the truck," Bobby said, "Help me lug 'em in."_

" _Yeah." Dean agreed reluctantly, knowing the hunter wanted to talk about his feelings and all that girly crap._

* * *

Crowley had left soon after, recognizing that Rian wasn't going to give him information without him torturing her. And since she was going to be in hell in three weeks time anyways it wasn't worth it at this point.

Rian sighed as she put her book in the car and pulled out the fire top stove, a lighter, a pot, and a can of soup. She started the fire burning hot and set the pot on top with the soup in it before grabbing her bedding and moving it to the tent she had set up.

Rian considered sleeping in her car where she would be safer and warmer but decided against it. There was something calming about being in the woods and she needed that right now. Rian had been wound up the last week as she moved across the country and now that she had a chance to settle she was exhausted.

After her soup was finished Rian poured it into a bowl and let it cool for a minute before drinking it down. She had bought some silverware but she didn't think it was necessary to use right now.

Rian went to the river to clean out the pan and the bowl and stowed them back in the car before grabbing her flashlight and book and settling in the chair by the fire.

She was nearly done when there was a sound of a twig breaking. Rian slowly put her book down and stood up, not turning around even as she felt whoever, or whatever, was behind her moving closer. What scared her the most was that they were doing nothing to mask their presence.

"What the fuck?" Rian said when she turned to see a child standing behind her. The child was small and ragged looking. Rian couldn't tell how old they were or what their gender even was. She quickly raised her hands to show that she wasn't armed when the child pointed a gun at Rian.

"What's your name?" Rian asked when the child didn't move, "My name's Rian. You can shoot me if you want, I'm dead in three weeks anyway."

"Are you on the run?" The child asked. Rian still couldn't figure out how old they were.

"I'm hiding from some people, yeah," Rian said, watching the child tilt their head, "are you on the run?"

"I'm running from some bad men," The child said, "they said I was an 'abomination' because my mommy was different. They killed-ed her."

"Would you like to hide with me?" Rian asked, seeing that the child was relaxing, "I've got some extra food and we can share my blankets."

"I'm very hungry," The child nodded and lowered the gun, not before clicking the safety on, and walked over to Rian. "Can I put this in your car?"

"Of course," Rian agreed, opening the passenger door and gesturing for the child to put it on the floor, where it was hidden from sight. "You got a name, kid?"

"Zaria, but mommy called me Bee," The child said proudly.

"Well Bee," Rian said kindly, "it's too late to wash up in the river but I've got some wet wipes you can use and then we can make a sandwich for ya."

"Do you have honey?" Bee asked, "I love peanut butter and honey sandwiches!"

"As a matter of fact I do," Rian said, pulling out the honey and peanut butter to show the girl, "but first you gotta wipe your hands off and clean off your face."

"Okay, Miss Rian!"

* * *

 _They found Ellen in the scrapyard, hiding by some trucks. Dean and Bobby were extremely pleased to see she was still alive and quickly told her that Ash was in the hospital. They waited until they were inside to tell the woman about Rian._

" _She's missing?" Ellen repeated, trying not to break into tears again, "and you think she sold her soul?"_

" _How else would I be alive?" Sam wondered. They had explained what had happened to him to Ellen and Sam had gotten a newfound respect for the woman when she started to cuss Rian out, despite the fact that the girl wasn't there._

 _Ellen pulled a paper out of her pocket, "I got this from a safe we kept in the basement. Ash told me to find it."_

" _Is he awake?" Dean asked, smiling when Ellen nodded._

" _I don't believe it," Bobby said a while later, setting aside the book he was reading._

" _What?" Sam asked, looking up from his own reading, "You got something?"_

" _A lot more than that," Bobby assured, "Each of these X's is an abandoned frontier church— all mid-19th century. And all of them built by Samuel Colt."_

" _Samuel Colt— the demon-killing, gun making Samuel Colt?" Dean asked._

" _Yep. And there's more," Bobby continued, picking up a pen and using it to trace what he was talking about, "He built private railway lines connecting church to church. It just happens to lay out like this."_

" _Tell me that's not what I think it is," Dean said, looking at the map._

" _It's a Devil's Trap. A 100-square mile Devil's Trap," Sam said in awe._

" _That's brilliant," Dean remarked, "Iron lines demons can't cross."_

" _I've never heard of anything that massive," Ellen said peeking over Bobby's shoulder._

" _No one has," Bobby said._

" _And after all these years none of the lines are broken?" Dean wondered, "I mean, it still works?"_

 _Sam nodded, "Definitely."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _All those omens Bobby found," Sam explained, "I mean the demons, they must be circling and they can't get in."_

" _Yeah, well... they're trying," Bobby said._

" _Why?" Ellen asked, "What's inside?"_

" _That's what I've been looking for," Dean said, "And, uh, there's nothing except an old cowboy cemetery right in the middle."_

" _Well, what's so important about a cemetery or... what's Colt trying to protect?" Sam wondered._

" _Well, unless…" Dean started, thinking back on some of the things Rian had told him about Colt during one of their late night conversations._

" _Unless what?" Bobby wondered_

" _What if Colt wasn't trying to keep the demons out?" Dean said, "What if he was trying to keep something in?"_

" _Now that's a comforting thought," Ellen remarked sarcastically._

" _Yeah, you think?" Dean quipped._

" _Could they do it, Bobby?" Sam asked the older hunter, "Could they get inside?"_

" _This thing's so powerful, you'd practically need an A-bomb to destroy it," Bobby said, "No way a_

 _full-blood demon gets across."_

" _No," Sam agreed with a grimace, "But I know who could."_

* * *

"Where are you from?" Bee asked Rian when the two were finished drying off after a very short and cold swim in the river. Rian had been pleased to learn that Bee knew how to swim. The girl was eight years old but still very inquisitive and extremely smart for her age.

"Little town in Washington called Aberdeen. It's near the coast," Rian told the girl as she took the towel from her so she could get dressed, "I haven't been there is a couple years."

"Why not?" Bee asked after putting a sweatshirt on over a long sleeve shirt. Rian had decided to toss the girl's old clothes out when she saw that they were covered in blood.

"I started traveling with a couple friends of mine," Rian explained as she started brushing her hair out, "there was no need to go back home so we didn't."

"Oh," Bee said, pulling on a pair of too-long sweats over some leggings, "why aren't you with them anymore? Is it because you're gonna die in three weeks?"

Rian stared at the girl for a moment, shocked by her forwardness before shaking it off. Rian had managed to do all the monster checks yesterday without the girl noticing and knew that she was fine.

"Yeah," Rian said, "they'd try to save me and I don't want to be saved."

"Wouldn't you rather be with them, though?" Bee asked innocently as she tied her boots onto her feet.

"Yeah," Rian said.

Bee glanced at Rian with a frown, "If I knew Mommy was going to die I would have spent more time with her."

Rian closed her eyes briefly before looking over at the girl. She was small, about 4'5, with wide brown eyes, long brown hair, and freckles covering her face.

"You're right, little Bee," Rian said with a small smile as she sat down on the log, pulling Bee onto her lap so she could brush out and braid the girl's hair, "I should spend more time with them, I know. But, I just don't know how. I know they're going to be angry with me."

"Only cause they care about you," Bee said with such finality that is startled Rian, "Sorry, sometimes I know things that I shouldn't know."

"It's no problem, lil Bee," Rian assured as she worked on a rather nasty knot, "you're completely right."

"Are you going to find them?" Bee wondered, trying not to wince at the pull on her scalp, "Can I go with you? I want to see more than these stupid mountains for once in my life."

"Sure, Little Bee," Rian agreed, knowing she had lost the fight, "let's go find my friends."

"Yay!" Bee said, starting to bounce excitedly in Rian's lap, "can we see the Grand Canyon?"

"Yes!" Rian agreed with a laugh of her own, "but only if you stop moving so I can braid your hair, child."

* * *

" _Take cover!" Bobby yelled, pulling Ellen down next to him as he hid behind a gravestone._

 _They watched with trepidation as Black demon smoke poured from the crypt in different directions. They had found the cemetery just in time to see Jake open the devil's gate._

" _What the hell just happened?!" Dean demanded from where he was hiding nearby._

" _That's a devil's gate. A damn door to hell," Ellen explained loudly so both Dean and Sam could hear her, "The railway iron is shown being bent in two and a pair of legs crossing, while a black demon smoke trail goes out the other way. Come on! We gotta shut that gate!"_

 _Dean checked the Colt for bullets, "If the demon gave this to Jake... then maybe…"_

 _Dean flinched when the Colt was flung out of his hands. He turned to see the Yellow-Eyed Demon disguised as Jed standing band him._

" _Boys shouldn't play with Daddy's guns," Jed taunted before throwing Dean into the air and letting the hunter crash into a tombstone, smiling when he hit his head._

" _Dean!" Sam called letting go of the gate door and running to his older brother._

" _I'll get to you in a minute, champ," Jed said, flinging Sam off to the side, "But I'm proud of you— knew you had it in you." he glanced over to see Dean sitting up and threw him against a nearby post, "Sit a spell. So, Dean... I gotta thank you. You see, demons can't resurrect people unless a deal is made. I know, red tape— it'll make you nuts. But thanks to you, Sammy's back in the rotation." Jed laughed, "Now, I wasn't counting on that, but I'm glad. I liked him better than Jake, anyhow. Of course, you didn't make the deal, did you? You're little bitch of a girl got to it first."_

" _What are you talking about?" Dean demanded. Of course, they knew that Rian had made the deal. But why did it sound like it was supposed to be Dean?_

" _Well, you would have gotten longer than she did. And you never wondered why she made the deal? I'm surprised at you. I mean... you saw what your brother just did to Jake, right? That was pretty cold, wasn't it?" Jed chuckled as he got in Dean's face, "How certain are you that what Rian brought back, is 100%, pure, Sam? You of all people should know, that's what's dead, should stay dead. Anyway... tell the girl I said thanks a bunch when you see her. I knew I kept Rian alive for some reason. Until now, anyway. I couldn't have done it without her pathetic, self-loathing, self-destructive desire to sacrifice herself for_ your _family."_

 _Jed brought the colt up, aiming it at Dean only for John to appear behind him and tackle the demon to the ground. Dean watched the black smoke and his dad wrestle from a moment before grabbing the Colt. When the Yellow-Eyed Demon entered Jed Dean already had the gun pointing at him. He quickly pulled the trigger, hitting Azazel in the chest and watching him fall to the ground, dead._

 _Dean doesn't pay attention as Bobby and Ellen close the gate doors. He watched his dad as John Winchester walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile. John nodded at Sam as his younger son approached, smiling when Sam nodded back. Sam, Dean,_

 _Bobby and Ellen watch as John disappeared in a bright light._

 _Dean and Sam watched as Jed's body burned in front of them. They had considered just leaving him but knew that Rian would be pissed if they didn't give her friend a hunters burial._

" _Was it supposed to be you?" Sam asked after a few minutes of silence._

" _What do you mean?" Dean questioned, facing his brother._

" _The deal? Azazel made it sound like it was supposed to be you," Sam said, his voice wavering._

 _They stood in silence for a moment, Dean not having the answer to that._

" _How long do you think she got?"_

" _I don't know, Sammy," Dean said, "but we better find her before her time is up."_

" _Well... Yellow-Eyed Demon might be dead," Ellen said, approaching the two cautiously, "But a lot more got through that gate."_

" _How many you think?" Dean asked._

" _Hundred. Maybe two hundred," Sam told his brother, "It's an army. He's unleashed an army."_

" _Hope to hell you boys are ready," Bobby said, joining the trio, "Cause the war has just begun."_


	2. Week Two: Little Moments

**Week Two: Day One**

 _Rian and Bee-_

Rian looked over at the young girl sleeping in her passenger seat. There were moments where Rian felt like she'd known Bee for her entire life, and moments like right now, where she was trying to figure out why she hadn't done anything to check the story Bee had told her about her mom.

It wasn't that Rian didn't believe the girl. She trusted Bee more than she cared to admit. For all of eight years, old Bee was very well educated. But she should at least be checking to see if the girl had other family members, not taking her on a cross-country trip to see the grand canyon.

The two had left the Mt. Baker campsite the day before. After their river bath, they had eaten a quick lunch, packed everything up, and hit the road. Rian was planning to stop somewhere outside of Eugene to pick up more clothes for the young girl. She looked cute in Rian's clothes, but they were much too big for the child.

"Where are we?" Bee asked suddenly, startling Rian out of her thoughts.

"Just north of Eugene," Rian said chancing another glance at the girl and smiling at the sleepy look on her face. "You hungry?"

"I wouldn't mind something to eat," Bee answered politely, "but we don't have to stop, we still have a couple sandwiches I think."

"Alright," Rian said with a shrug, "we're gonna stop and get you some clothes that actually fit soon sound good?"

"Awesome!" Bee chipperly agreed, "I love clothes shopping."

"That makes one of us," Rian grumbled as she stepped on the gas to pass a semi on her right.

Rian glared at the man who had his hand wrapped around Bee's forearm. The little girl was in tears, and Rian was close to snapping at the cop.

"Let her go," Rian demanded, "look, she's my sister. Her name is Zaria Fitzgerald. We're on our way to visit the Grand Canyon. It's a birthday trip; our mom let her take a couple days off for it. It's been a tough time recently with our dad passing and all."

Rian had no idea where this lie was coming from, but she just ran with it, watching as Bee was released and pulling the child into a hug as the man just turned and walked off. Rian watched him in confusion for a moment before turning her attention to Bee who had her face buried in Rian's sweatshirt.

"Hey Sweet Bee, we've got your clothes now, why don't we head out, yeah?" Rian asked as she rubbed Bee's back, "We've still got another day on our road trip to see the Grand Canyon."

"Alright, Rian," Bee agreed, wiping her nose on her sleeve and grabbing Rian's hand, "thanks for protecting me."

"Of course," Rian said with a smile as she followed Bee out to the car, not letting go of the girl's hand.

* * *

 _The Winchesters-_

Sam and Dean glared at each other over the table. Dean had suggested they pick up a hunt that looked like demons while Sam wanted to continue their search for Rian. They were just outside of Provo, Utah.

"Look, Sammy," Dean said with a sigh, "I want to find Finn too, really I do. At least so I can chew her ass out for making a deal, but this hunt is two hours away, and I know we can take care of it. We're the closest hunters."

Sam watched his brother for another minute before relaxing.

"Fine, but then we find Rian," Sam said, standing up to pack up his things, "no arguments about it. And no more hunts."

"Alright," Dean agreed before grabbing his already packed bag and heading out to the Impala.

* * *

 **Week Two: Day Two**

 _The Winchesters-_

Dean frowned when Sam turned down the radio as they sat in traffic. There had been an accident up the highway, but Dean hadn't caught sight of it until it was too late to pull off and find an alternate route.

"What?" Dean demanded when Sam didn't say anything. He glared at the cars in front of them, willing them to move out of his way.

"Sorry, I couldn't think," Sam apologized before bringing his attention back to his phone. He didn't even look at Dean as the man huffed his annoyance.

"So you turned the music down?" Dean demanded, glaring at his brother.

"Yes," Sam said, "look, I've found something that looks like it might be Rian."

"What?" Dean demanded, glancing at his brother before turning his attention back to the road. He'd die before he'd let some idiot put a dent in his baby.

"Okay, so get this," Sam said after another minute, "A young girl was seen fleeing from her house in Kendall, Washington after a series of gunshots were fired. A few days later she was spotted with a young woman, approximately 5'8 with curly brown hair, shorter on one side, gray eyes, and a pair of crooked glasses. The woman was wearing a brown sweatshirt and ratty jeans with black boots. The girl was wearing oversized sweats and sweatshirt. They had stopped at the Goodwill outside of Eugene, Oregon and were detained by police only to escape under 'mysterious circumstances.'"

"What the hell? Is that a local paper?" Dean asked he ran his hand down his face when Sam nodded, "that's oddly specific. Well, except for the end. Kinda weird that it was reported in the local news in Utah. "

"I know," Sam said, "that's why it caught my attention."

"So, what should we do about it, the paper says that they escaped, yeah?" Dean asked as he changed lanes to pass the accident.

"I don't know," Sam replied, "let's take care of the thing is Springdale then head towards Eugene."

* * *

 _Rian and Bee-_

"You could have told me you wanted to stay in a hotel tonight, Bee," Rian said as she pulled the girl closer to her. They were laying in the tent at a campsite just outside Redding, California. Rian had driven through the day, stopping once for gas and another time so Bee could use the bathroom.

"It's not a big deal, Rian," Bee said with a sleepy smile, snuggling into Rian's side, "besides, I like snuggling with you, makes me feel safe."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that," Rian replied with a grin, "now get some sleep, Sweet Bee."

"Goodnight, Rian," Bee chirped before closing her eyes and snuggling into Rian's side even more.

Rian grinned down at the girl a moment before she sighed and pulled out the phone she had bought at the last gas station. She needed to look up more about the girl before she forgot again. Every time Rian had thought about it in the couple of days she'd been with Bee she had forgotten to do anything about the thought.

Although she had gotten a full name from her, Zaria Melissa Komia she had not been able to wheedle anything concrete out of the girl. If her mind didn't wander every time she thought about it, she would be worried.

Rian had just found an article on Bee when she felt her eyes closing. She hadn't felt tired a few moments ago, but despite her confusion, she succumbed to the sleep.

* * *

 **Week Two: Day Three**

 _The Winchesters-_

"Why are we at the Grand Canyon, Dean?" Sam asked when he was able to orient himself after waking up in the passenger seat of the Impala. He starred over at the national landmark they were driving by with concern.

"Huh?" Dean asked before glancing over at Sam, his eyes almost glazed before blinking back into a sharp focus, "What?"

Dean slammed on the brakes and pulled off to the side of the road. He'd been driving for hours and had lost track of time. Dean looked over at Sam to see if he had any answers, but Sam was staring at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I don't know, man," Dean said not letting the worry he felt seep into his voice, "I guess I spaced out."

"Spaced out and managed to drive to the nearest national park?" Sam questioned raising an eyebrow as he surveyed his brother, "something's up dude."

Dean just nodded before putting Baby back into drive and pulling back onto the road. He looked over at Sam who was watching him in concern. Dean sighed shaking his head.

"I'm fine Sam," Dean told the man, "besides, we travel the states hunting for years and we still haven't seen the Grand Canyon. We may as well figure out what's going on here and see a _national landmark_ while we're at it."

"If you're sure," Sam agreed with a frown, throwing a bitch face Dean's way.

* * *

 _Rian and Bee-_

"What?" Rian said with a frown before pulling off to the side of the road. It was late in the day, and she'd meant to stop outside of Las Vegas and book a hotel room so that she and Bee could shower but she'd driven straight through Las Vegas and was nearly to the Grand Canyon by the time she'd noticed.

Rian looked over to see that Bee was asleep. She had a stuffed bear clutched in her grasp and was leaning against the window. Rian smiled at the girl before pulling back onto the road. There was no reason to head back, and they could find a shower at the Grand Canyon, she was sure.

* * *

 **Week Two: Day Four**

 _Rian and Bee-_

She would know that car anywhere. The sleek black, the purring rumble as it idled in its parking space. The shocked stares of the two brothers inside.

Rian quickly cut off the engine and glanced over at Bee to see that she was still sleeping. She smiled at the child and then quietly opened the door. Closing it just as softly before slipping into the backseat of the Impala.

"Hello, boys," Rian greeted, startling the two of them out of their stupor.

"What… but…" Sam said smartly, staring at Rian in shock.

"What the hell, Rian?" Dean said, much more coherent and a helluva a lot angrier.

Rian shrugged helplessly, "I needed some time."

"Needed some time?" Dean repeated hotly, "hear that Sammy, she needed some time. You couldn't even text to say that you were alive?"

"Ditched my phone," Rian said with another shrug, "hard to text when you got nothing to text with."

"How long?" Sam asked quietly, drawing their attention to him, "how long do you have left?"

Rian looked down at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap, "seventeen days."

"Days?" Dean yelled, startling Rian, "seventeen fucking days and what? You were going to spend them on your own?"

"No," Rian said quietly, "I made a friend."

"A friend?" Dean repeated, "what kind of friend?"

"The kind of friend that needed my help," Rian said defensively, glaring at Dean, she let out a breath, "Look, I met this girl, she needed help, I helped her. Now I have some reservations about her as well and would like your input-"

Rian was interrupted by a knock on the window, and she turned to see Bee blinking blearily and clutching the stuffed bear to her chest. Rian smiled gently and opened the door, allowing the younger girl to cuddle into her side.

"Sam, Dean," Rian said, making sure that she had their attention, "this is my friend Bee. Bee, these two are Sam and Dean, the friends I was telling you about."

"Hi," Bee said shyly, "my name's Zaria but my mommy calls- called me Bee."

Rian noticed the brothers exchange a look at Zaria's correction and watched them cautiously. She knew that the brothers would have a soft spot for Bee, considering their history, but she just hoped they wouldn't make a big deal about the girl sticking around.

Rian wasn't sure why but she knew that she needed to help Bee.

* * *

 _The Winchesters-_

"Where were you?" Sam asked, watching as Bee stared through the glass walkway that had recently been added to the park.

"Mt. Baker," Rian said from her spot between the men. She hadn't wanted to step onto the platform and frankly, neither did they. In her universe, the platform had been open for a good amount of time, but Rian didn't want to test it.

"Why there?" Dean asked curiously.

"What better way to avoid responsibility then to hide in the Washington Wilderness?" Rian asked sarcastically. She shrugged when neither brother responded, "I don't know, I was just drawn to the area."

Sam and Dean exchanged a look over Rian's head which conveyed their need to talk about how they all kept doing things for unknown reasons. They all took a moment to observe the girl as she stared in wonder at the Grand Canyon.

"What do you know about Bee?" Sam asked, looking at Rian who was staring at the young girl as though she was surprised that she existed.

"She's cute. Honestly, one of the sweetest kids I've met. She's been through some shit. Her mom was killed this week by a 'man in a pinstriped suit.' Kid grew up on a farm raising bees and milking cows." Rian said, looking up at the Winchesters, "she needs our help, that's for sure."

"What can we do?" Dean asked sizing up the people as they walked by them, "kid should be with her family."

Rian shook her head, "she doesn't have a family, Dean. Her mom was her only living relative. She doesn't even know who her dad is."

Dean looked over at the kid and sighed, "we're hunters, Fin. Hell, you've only got two weeks left before you go to friggin' hell, what could we possibly do?"

"Bobby's?" Rian asked, "I know he doesn't want kids but he helped raise you two, and you turned out alright."

"Depends on what you mean by 'alright,'" Dean said quietly, "we'll give Bobby a call tonight, see what he thinks. But honestly, she would be better off in the system than in this life."

"No, she wouldn't," Rian said vehemently, feeling a sudden rush of anger that she didn't understand, "She would be better off in a stable home with someone who gives a damn."

"You okay?" Sam asked, looking at Rian with concern.

"Huh?" Rian asked, looking up at Sam, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Rian!" Bee called running up the trio suddenly "Dean, Sam! Can we get something to eat? And Pie! I love Pie!"

"Sure thing, Little Bee," Rian said, grinning at the girl, "let's get you and mister grump-Chester some pie."

"I am not grumpy," Dean grumbled as he led the group back to the Impala, where Rian had moved the things she and Bee needed to earlier.

"Yeah you are," Bee said with a grin.

* * *

 _Rian and Bee-_

"So I called Bobby," Dean said once they had ordered their food. He'd stepped out for a time, but Rian had been too focused on Bee to really notice.

"And?" Rian asked, tearing her eyes away from watching Bee color in the picture of a pirate on the kid's menu.

They were at a little diner near Flagstaff and Rian was eager to find a motel tonight so that Bee could shower and sleep in an actual bed. She was anxious to make sure the little girl was cared for, considering the recent trauma she had gone through.

"And he says he'll take her in but he's gotta meet the kid first," Dean said, eyeing Bee who was still color but they could all tell she was listening.

"That's reasonable," Rian said with a shrug, "before that though, have you guys noticed anything weird? Like not paying attention to where you are then ending up at the grand canyon kind of weird."

"Rian," Bee said suddenly, drawing Rian's attention to her, "I need to go to the bathroom, can you come with me?"

"Sure thing, Little Bee," Rian said, pushing their chairs in before following the girl to the bathroom.

* * *

 _The Winchesters-_

"Something's up," Dean said, turning to Sam as soon as Rian entered the restroom with Bee, "every time we try to talk about what's happening it keeps getting shut down."

"I know," Sam said, looking at where Rian and Bee had gone before turning back to Dean, "I like Bee, I think she's sweet, but I'm not entirely sure she's-"

"What?" Dean asked when Sam stopped talking.

"What were we talking about?" Sam asked after a moment, shaking his head.

Dean looked at his brother with worry before shaking his head as well. Something was up, and they needed to figure out what it was before anything happened to Rian or Bee.

"Nevermind," Dean muttered when Rian and Bee left the bathroom and started walking towards them, "let's just eat our food and go find a motel."

Rian and Bee had been bugging him about sleeping in a motel that night. Dean was reluctant to admit that it would be nice to have an actual bed.

"This is really good," Bee commented cheerfully when she took a bite of her macaroni. She'd eaten the pie first, despite Rian's suggestion of saving the dessert for after dinner. Dean was shocked to see how good Rian was with the kid.

"You better finish all that, kiddo," Rian said, brandishing her spoon at Bee, "considering you ate your dessert first and all."

"Yes Ma'am," Bee chirped before sticking another bite into her mouth, "thanks, Dean!"

"Of course, Bee," Dean said smiling at the girl. Sure, he was worried, but Bee was too sweet to be upset at.

* * *

 **Week Two: Day Five**

 _All-_

They had left early that morning, Dean driving with Sam next to him. Bee had curled up against the window and had promptly fallen back asleep. Rian was tempted to follow her example, but she knew that the boys wanted to talk to her.

"Sixteen days left," Dean said, gripping the steering wheel tight, glancing back at Rian through the rearview mirror. He looked tired, but Rian couldn't blame him.

She nodded, not knowing what to say to that. As hunters, they knew that death was inevitable. It was going to happen to them someday. Probably something bloody and violent, not like the majority of the population who would live to ripe old age and pass peacefully in their sleep.

But this was something different. The trio all knew where Rian was heading. She was going to spend the rest her existence in Hell. She had more experience with the place than either brother did, she knew what she was getting herself into. And she was terrified.

"Rian?" Bee said from next to the girl, "you okay?"

Rian grinned at Bee and nodded, "yeah, I'm good. Just thinking."

"About what?" Bee asked innocently.

"About how we're going to get you to a place where you'll be safe," Rian promised, making eye contact with Sam through the rearview mirror.

Bee smiled, accepting Rian's fib and turning back to the book that Rian had bought for her at the Goodwill.

* * *

"Rian, wake up," Rian jumped awake at the voice and nearly smacked Sam in the face before she realized what was going on.

"Are we at Bobby's?" Rian asked, rubbing her eyes and checking to make sure that Bee was okay. The girl was asleep with her head against the window. Dean was in the back, pulling their things out of the trunk.

"Yeah, we are," Sam assured, satisfied now that Rian was awake and moving to help Dean as she woke up Bee.

"Hey, Sweet Bee," Rian said, gently shaking Bee awake. She smiled softly at the girl, "it's time to go meet Bobby."

Bee nodded and unbuckled herself quickly before almost jumping out of the Impala in her sudden excitement. Rian smiled and followed the girl at a slower pace, making sure the doors were shut correctly.

Her smile dropped when she noticed Bobby on the porch looking at her. He was studying her before he turned his attention to Bee who had thrown her arms around Bobby's waist. Rian couldn't help but chuckle at the distressed look Bobby was giving the kid.

"Bobby that's Bee," Rian introduced before placing a hand on Bee's shoulder, "Bee, you gotta ask permission before giving someone a hug."

"Oh," Bee said sheepishly, pulling back from Bobby, "sorry."

"It's alright kid, why don't you head in and sit on the couch while I talk to Rian here," Bobby said, shooing the girl along.

Bee glanced back nervously at Rian who nodded at her. She shrugged and went in, and Rian looked at Bobby with trepidation. She could take his anger, but she was afraid that she'd see disappointment there.

"Bobby-" Rian started, trailing off when she was pulled into a hug by the gruff man.

"I'm not happy with ya for disappearing like that, Fin, but I'm glad you're here," Bobby said gruffly before pulling back, "now get yer ass inside and tell us what happened idjit."

"Of course," Rian beamed, she gave Bobby another quick hug, much to the man's disdain, before going into the house.

Bee was sitting on the couch in the living room, her eyes glued to the pages of a book she'd picked up from a stack in the room. Rian considered taking it from her, knowing the book was for someone much older but decided against it.

If Bee was able to read the book who was Rian to stop her? Rian didn't want Bee to think that she doubted her abilities.

"You want something to eat?" Rian questioned, messing up Bee's hair much to the girl's apparent delight.

"Stop that," Bee grunted, smacking Rian's hand away, "and yes, I want a sandwich."

"Then come help me make it," Rian ordered, waiting for Bee to stand up before leading her to the kitchen.

Sam and Dean were sitting at the table talking in hushed voices when the two walked in. They stopped and observed Rian and Bee, making sure that nothing they were talking about was overheard.

"Yo," Rian greeted, shaking off their behavior. She pulled open a cupboard and fished out the bread before going to the fridge, "pick your poison, kiddo."

Rian finished helping the kid make her sandwich before sitting at the table. They sat in silence as Bee ate before relocating to the living room where they watched a movie until Bee fell asleep.

Once the girl was in the guestroom, Rian told the men about the last week. From the moment Sam got stabbed to when she saw Dean and Sam at the Grand Canyon.

"This whole thing sounds fishy," Bobby said when Rian had been quiet for a few moments, "a girl randomly finds you in the middle of the forest and then you all end up at the Grand Canyon?"

"I don't think she's human," Rian whispered, gaining their attention, "I don't know what she is exactly but she is definitely a child and I'm not going to stop protecting her just because of who her parents are."

"But-" Dean started only for Rian, Sam, and Bobby to glare at him.

"No, Dean, not buts about it, I'm going to protect this girl for as long as I can. If you don't like it then you don't have to be here," Rian snapped, making sure to keep her voice back, "she found me for a reason and until I know what it is you're going to have to deal with it."

With the Rian stood and went into the guest room. There were two beds, and Bee was on the one by the window, curled into herself and clutching her pillow. Rian smiled at the sight before getting ready for bed herself.

* * *

 **Week Two: Day Six**

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded, making Rian jump and hit her head on the open cupboard door.

"Stealing all of Bobby's precious liquor," Rian snapped, rubbing the back of her head. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Rian gestured to the mess she had made in the kitchen. There was a bowl with the remnants of batter in it, a griddle with bacon frying, a pan with eggs, and oranges sitting next to a weird contraption Dean didn't recognize.

"Okay, but why?" Dean wondered, accepting that Rian was making breakfast.

"Couldn't sleep," Rian shrugged as she pulled the pitcher she'd been looking for out of the cupboard, "needed something to do so I figured I'd cook."

"Looks good," Dean grumbled as a timer went off.

Rian grinned and grabbed the oven mitts before pulling out a tin full of banana muffins with dark chocolate chunks. She had to smack Dean's hands away from the breakfast food.

"Nuh-uh," Rian chastised, "I had to run to the store for those chips and you ain't gonna eat them right now. Sit your ass down or help me make the juice."

"You're going all out here," Dean noted.

"Yeah," Rian shrugged, "well I ain't gonna be here much longer to take care of y'all so I'm gonna do what I can while I can."

"You don't have to take care of us, Rian," Dean groused, "we did just fine before you came."

"I know," Rian smiled softly at the older Winchester, "doesn't mean I don't wanna. Now finish the bacon or get the hell out of my kitchen."

* * *

After they had eaten Rian and Bee went out into the yard to play tag so Bee could run off some of her energy. She was bouncing off the walls after spending so much time cooped up, and it was driving Dean mad.

They ran around for a few hours before Rian ushered the girl in and made her shower. Rian was planning to take Bee into town for lunch before shopping for some books and clothes for her. Bobby may be a good man with a metric ton of books, but he was definitely not prepared for childcare.

"You two wanna come with Bee and me?" Rian asked, popping her head into the kitchen where Sam and Dean were going over a potential case, "we're getting some things to make sure Bee is able to actually survive with Bobby."

"What kind of things?" Dean asked, raising a brow at Rian, "he raised us just fine with what he has."

Rian frowned, unsure of whether she should touch that or not, "yeah, but you're not an eight-year-old girl. Us girls need things like romance novels and clothes with glitter."

Dean winced, and Rian just laughed at him, "so you wanna come or not?"

"I'll go," Sam offered, standing from the table, "might as well get some supplies for the Impala while we're out."

"Dean?" Rian asked smiling softly at the man.

"Fine," Dean grunted, looking between Rian's smile and Sam's puppy dog eyes.

"Awesome," Rian grinned before spinning on her heels and going in search of Bee, who she had sent to get changed. She was in Bobby's study, reading over the man's shoulder. "Hey, we are heading to the store. You ready Bee?"

"Yup," Bee chirped, surprising Bobby with a quick hug before running over to Rian, throwing her arms around Rian's waist, "can we get ice cream?"

"Sure thing, Sweet Bee," Rian agreed, guiding the girl out of the room and to the Impala where Sam and Dean were waiting, "Let's do this thing."

* * *

Rian giggled when Bee ruined yet another one of Dean's flirting attempts. They were at one of the diners in town after finishing shopping. Their server was a beautiful woman in her early thirties, and it was clear she was interested in Dean, but not a fan of kids.

Dean glared at Rian, but there was no heat behind it, so she just grinned at the man. When he turned away, Rian gave Bee a thumbs up and winked at the girl, making her giggle. Sam shook his head at their antics.

"Rian?" A voice said, drawing Rian's attention away from the table, "oh my god, I thought I'd never see you again?"

"Quinn?" Rian asked after a moment; she grinned at the blonde girl before standing from the table and throwing her arms around the girl, "holy crap, I thought you worked outside of town?"

Quinn was wearing the same apron that their server had been wearing.

"Two jobs now," Quinn grinned, "gotta pay my way through college somehow."

"Ah college," Rian drawled before affecting a fake southern accent, "back in my day we only had to work one job to pay for tuition, books, food, transportation, lodging, clothes, drinks, papers."

"Who are these fine people?" Quinn asked after laughing at Rian's joke, she gestured to Winchesters and Bee who were watching her interaction with barely concealed interest.

Rian grinned and threw her arm over Quinn's shoulder, "Quinn, there are Sam and Dean Winchester, the two I told you about when we met, and Zaria, but she goes by Bee."

"Oh, those two that made you hitchhike across the country?" Quinn wondered, "I'm glad they got their heads outta their as- butts."

Rian looked over to see Dean and Sam looking at the table guiltily, "it's fine. Honestly, it's good that it happened. I got to meet you, and I learned a lot about myself on that trip."

"Well here," Quinn said, taking a pen out of her apron and writing something on her notepad before tearing it and handing it to Rian, "I'm assuming you lost my number at some point, so here it is again. I gotta get back to work but text me so we can get caught up."

They all watched as Quinn walked away before Rian sat back down. She looked at the brothers to see twin accusing looks.

"I didn't tell her anything," Rian defended, "I met her when I hitchhiked to Bobby's. She's always been like that."

* * *

 **Week Two: Day Seven**

 _She didn't know where she was. The room was a stark white, the scent was cloying, and she was surrounded by bees. They weren't touching her, they were going about their business, and she decided to not worry about them._

 _What she was worried about was the woman in front of her. She looked just like Bee. An older version of the sweet girl Rian had gotten to know over the past week._

" _Who are you?" Rian demanded after they'd studied each other for the past few minutes._

" _Thank you, Finley, for taking care of my daughter," The woman replied, ignoring Rian's question._

" _I go by Rian," She corrected automatically, "you're Bee's mom? I thought you were dead."_

" _Yes," the woman replied simply. She had long brown hair which fell to her waist and where the bees were leaving Rian alone they were crawling over the other woman's body._

" _Then how are we talking?" Rian wondered, looking around the room again. There were too many bees to see the walls now._

" _I have many connections with people beyond even your knowledge," the woman said, her voice was soft it seemed to float around the room as it buzzed with an energy that Rian could barely feel._

" _That's not ominous at all," Rian bit out sarcastically, "can I at least get a name?"_

" _Melissa," the woman replied._

" _Nurse to Zeus," Rian recalled immediately, she blushed at Melissa head tilt, "I did some research about bees when Bee told me her nickname."_

 _Melissa smiled, and Rian's breath caught in her throat. It was beautiful._

" _I can see where Bee gets her looks."_

 _The woman nodded, and they fell into a strangely comfortable silence. Rian watched the bees and was surprised to find that she wasn't terrified as they started to climb over her._

" _The bees like you," Melissa noted after a few minutes, making Rian jump._

" _I like them," Rian replied, holding a bee up to her face as she rested on her fingertip, "they're important creatures."_

" _I'm glad you think so," Melissa approved._

" _Why am I here?" Rian asked again, "no offense to you but I'm sure you didn't set this all up just to thank me."_

 _Melissa tilted her head again, and Rian felt the urge to backtrack._

" _Not that I don't appreciate that or anything-" Rian started but was cut off by Melissa's laughter._

" _No, no, no," Melissa shook her head, still chuckling, "you are right. I also came to warn you."_

" _Oh great," Rian groaned, "I love warnings."_

 _Melissa just smiled at her before continuing, "the men who killed me. They want my daughter."_

" _They can't have her," Rian growled, confused by the harshness of the statement._

" _She does that, inspires fierce loyalty," Melissa noted, "not on purpose she can't control it. When she's scared, she can manipulate people into protecting her."_

" _That doesn't sound safe," Rian said, thinking back to the times when she's acted out or forgotten things while around Bee._

" _It's not, which is why I'm here."_

" _What do you mean?" Rian demanded, "I don't like vague answers, they put my teeth on edge."_

" _I'm going to teach you how to protect yourself from my daughter."_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** I know, I know, I said I'd have this chapter out sooner. Well, I didn't. But here it is! I love Quinn very much (I'm writing a spin-off for her), and I had to bring her back. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. There will only be a couple more (Season three was shorter, there for this sequel is also short) and then I'll be working on the sequel (which does not currently have a title but I do have the first chapter written!) Anyways, I hope you enjoy!


	3. Week Three: Little Dreams

_TW: Brief torture._  
 **Week Three: Day 1**

"Rian!" Bee shouted, shaking the woman awake, "Rian!"

Rian shot up in bed, nearly headbutting Bee. She took several deep breaths as she glanced hurriedly around the room, searching for danger. Once she spotted none she calmed down and focused on Bee, who was watching her with concern.

"What's up?" Rian asked, trying to shake off the last bit of the dream she'd been having. All she could remember was white walls.

"Can we go to the park?" Bee asked, her eyes wide with barely concealed hope.

Rian groaned and looked at the clock to see that it was nearly ten in the morning, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. She considered telling Bee no and spending all day in bed. But considering she only had two weeks to go she wanted to spend as much of her time with the people she loved as she could.

"Alright," Rian agreed, sitting up in bed. She smiled at Bee's enthusiastic whoop before getting ready for their trip.

Downstairs Rian found Dean, Sam, and Bobby in the kitchen with various breakfast foods in front of them. She grimaced at Dean's bacon before fixing herself up some eggs.

"You guys wanna go to the park with Bee and me?" Rian asked once she was sitting at the table with a glass of apple juice and her own breakfast. She rolled her eyes at their disgruntled looks before shrugging helplessly at Bee.

The two of them went and enjoyed their time at the park. Rian couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something but she shook it off every time she heard Bee's bright laughter.

"Can we go watch a movie?" Bee asked when she and Rian were lying on the ground after a game of tag.

"Why don't we head back to Bobby's and we can marathon my favorite movies growing up?" Rian asked, not comfortable being that far away from the boys. The park they were at was only a half mile from Bobby's.

"Sure!" Bee agreed, jumping to her feet.

* * *

" _What's going on?" Rian demanded immediately upon spotting the older woman. "I couldn't remember anything when I was awake. She still has me wrapped around her fingers!"_

" _If she suspects something's going on she may get violatal." Melissa replied benignly, "and that would not be good for anyone around."_

 _Rian paused for a moment before sitting in the white chair next to Melissa with a huff, "if she really that dangerous?"_

" _She's a demi-god with abandoment issues and no control over her powers," Melissa said seriously, "I'd say she's dangerous."_

" _Well, you're a goddess, why can't you stop her?" Rian said, trying her hardest not to pout._

 _She was dying in two weeks anyways. Why did it matter?_

 _Rian watched as the goddess, in all her ethereal beauty, stood from the other white chair and walked over to a bookshelf that had not been there moments before._

" _I have no powers in the waking world," Melissa informed before handing Rian an old leather-bound book, "I'd suggest you read this."_

" _The Life of Melissa?" Rian questioned, reading the title._

" _Okay, just the first ten pages," Melissa chuckled, "I'll give you time."_

" _Thanks," Rian mumbled, already opening the book._

* * *

" _What does this mean?" Rian asked pointing to the bit of text that she couldn't quite understand._

" _Ah yes, this isn't part of my life but it's something I found out about demi-gods. They can only be killed by a wooden sword that is designed specifically to kill them," Melissa said, almost apathetically._

 _Rian regarded her for a moment before asking: "Do you want me to kill her?"_

 _Melissa was quiet long enough that Rian thought she wasn't going to answer._

" _Only if you have to."_

 _Rian closed the book and set it on the end table that seemed to appear simply because she needed a spot for the book. She watched Melissa for a moment. The Goddess, while both immortal and beautiful, seemed to be at a loss and that was disconcerting to Rian._

" _Are you afraid of her?" Rian asked finally._

" _Terrified," Melissa replied bluntly._

" _Why?"_

 _Melissa closed her eyes and leaned back into her chair with a sigh._

" _Demigods don't age at the same rate as humans," Melissa started her explanation without opening her eyes, "it takes a decade for Melissa to age a human year. She's eighty years old but the equivalent of a human eight-year-old. When she was 53, barely five, her father passed away. Melissa was heartbroken and angry. While she understood that humans died I believe she thought it wouldn't happen to him. I could not console her she became volatile, lost control of her powers, and that's how Mt. St. Helens erupted."_

" _But you're the goddess of Bees," Rian said, trying to wrap her head around this, her charge was sixty years older than her._

" _The goddess of Bees, dreams, and natural disasters," Melissa scoffed, "how I got this lot in life I do not know."_

" _All natural disasters?" Rian asked._

" _Well, natural disasters regulated to the Pacific North West of the United States, yes," Melissa, "I try to avoid them but there has to be a balance."_

" _No, that's… understandable?"_

 _Melissa shrugged, "I guess it's just life."_

" _But wait, why wasn't there a natural disaster when you died?" Rian asked, Melissa having explained to her that while she wasn't really dead she could no longer enter the mortal realm except through dreams._

" _You're why."_

" _What?"_

 _Melissa laughed, "okay, maybe not entirely she's gotten more control over her powers in the last two decades but when I… died… she found you pretty quickly and latched quite strongly onto you."_

" _And she has to ability to manipulate emotions?" Rian asked, "how is that possible?"_

" _It's more like she can manipulate perceptions," Melissa countered, "and Demigods don't always get their powers from their direct parentage. She got that power from my brother, the God of illusions."_

" _Can she control bees?" Rian asked, for the first time feeling a flash of fear, "please tell me she can't control bees."_

" _She can."_

" _Dammit."_

 _Melissa laughed and then Rian was awake._

* * *

"Rian," the gruff voice said above her, slight concern distorting it.

"Sam," Rian greeted without opening her eyes, "what time is it?"

"Just after eight," Sam replied, relief evident in his tone, "Bee got me when she couldn't wake you up."

Rian opened her eyes to see Sam still standing over her in concern and Bee standing next to him. She was laying on the couch where she had fallen asleep between Anastasia yelling at Demetri and them getting together.

"Sorry to worry you, bug," Rian apologized to Bee before addressing Sam, "we'll talk later."

Sam looked like he was going to argue but then nodded with a glance at Bee. He huffed before backing up and giving Rian the space to sit up. When she was up Bee immediately climb into her lap and Rian forgot what she had been wanting to talk to Sam about.

* * *

 **Week Three: Day 2**

Sam was pissed off and more than a little concerned. Rian had been avoiding any conversation with him, Dean and Bobby since she'd woken up from her nap the day before. He was pissed because he didn't know what to do and concerned because he knew something was up with Bee.

The girl had been glaring at Dean and Sam every chance she got and then smiling as soon as Rian's attention was back on her. She was blatantly manipulating Rian and she was doing nothing about it.

Dean was convinced that the girl was not human and Sam was starting to believe him. She could stare for hours at something without blinking, but the creepiest thing was when she stopped breathing. Like she'd forgotten that she needed to do it to fit in.

"When we were on our way back Fin said she was concerned Bee but she hasn't brought anything up since," Dean said, drawing Sam's attention back to the table.

"She wanted to talk to me about something last night but when I tried Bee came in saying she had a nightmare." Sam told the other two, "this was after she wouldn't wake up from that nap, something's going on."

"I don't trust the kid," Bobby grunted, "but I'm not sure what we're dealing with here, boys."

They stopped when they heard the door open. A moment later Rian and Bee walked into the kitchen, back from their trip to the park. They both had big smiles on their faces. Sam wasn't surprised when Bee took a moment to glare at the three of them before turning back to Rian.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Rian asked as she pulled things for dinner out of cupboards.

"Discussing… things," Dean stumbled. Rian bit back a laugh before turning to smile at Dean.

"Supposedly you can convince the FBI that you're FBI but you can't convince me you're not talking crap 'bout this girl here?" Rian's smile was painted on and San shuddered as she pulled Bee into her side. "Even if she was gonna kill me it wouldn't matter, I'm a dead girl walking anyways."

Dean opened his mouth to protest but Rian cut him off.

"I don't care, Dean, alright?" Rian snapped, "I'm dead in a week anyway so can't we all just fucking pretend to get along so that when I'm in hell I'll at least have this to hold onto?"

"Okay," Dean said after a moment, "we can pretend."

"Thank you," Rian breathed sharply before turning her back on them and loudly pulling what she needed out of the cupboards for the food she was preparing. Even when she was pissed Rian made sure they were all well fed.

Sam looked over at Dean, making eye contact with his brother before the three men shrug and go about their business. Sam busied himself with research while Dean made sure their weapons are clean and functioning. Bobby disappeared somewhere but Sam knew he'd also be looking for a way to save Rian, despite the girl's protests.

Movement in the kitchen caught his attention and Sam looked up to see Rian wrapping her arms around her middle. Her shoulders were shaking and Sam barely has to think about it before he's wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey, Fin," Sam said gently, running a hand through Rian's short hair, "you're gonna be okay, we'll figure something out."

"No you won't," Rian muttered, returning the hug, "I know you won't. But thanks."

* * *

To say she was terrified would be the biggest understatement of the entire fucking century.

She didn't want to admit that so instead she ignored the fact that she was literally going to hell next week. She made food for her makeshift family, joked with them, and ignored the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something crucially important.

With her laptop MIA and no way to find it Rian spent her nights writing as much as she could for the brothers on the laptop, Sam was lending to her. She was nearly 100 pages in already and the only sleep she got was when she inevitably crashed, her forehead smacking into the keyboard.

She couldn't remember her dreams but she woke up feeling equal parts comforted and disturbed. She was pretty sure they had something to do with her new charge but couldn't be positive.

"Rian," she had been so engrossed in her writing that she didn't hear Sam open the door to her room, "what are you still doing awake?"

She turned the chair to regard the Winchester for a moment, "what are you doing awake?"

"I had to pee," she smiled softly when he rubbed at his eyes, "are you working on the notes? You know you don't have to do that, right? Dean and I will be fine."

Rian closed the laptop with a sigh and moved into the hallway, Sam making room for her. She shut the door so that they wouldn't wake Bee who was sleeping soundly on her bed.

"I want to leave something behind, Sam," Rian told the hunter earnestly, Sam was her best friend and she wanted, no needed, him to understand her, "I need you to have proof that I existed, I need there to be proof that I exist."

She melted into his warm hug, sighing at the contact she hadn't known she'd needed. The week she had spent running from the Winchesters had been one of the hardest weeks of her life. Rian was so damn lucky that the brothers accepted her. That they were the ones to find her when she appeared in this fucked up world.

"Rian," Sam said, his voice cracking as he pulled her in tighter. He didn't say anything past that before pulling away and kissing her on the forehead. A tender move that brought tears to her eyes. "Can I get you anything?"

"Tea?" She asked, her voice ragged with unshed tears, "tea would be great right now."

Sam nodded, "okay, why don't you go sit on the couch and I'll get you some tea. I can keep you company while you work."

"Thank you, Sam," Rian hugged him again quickly before going in to grab her laptop and head down to the couch.

* * *

 _White walls and the smell of honey greeted Rian when her eyes opened. She blinked heavily before turning her head to find Melissa watching her from a chair nearby._

" _Why is it that I'm still tired in my own goddamned dream?" Rian grumbled as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, "I wanna sleep for a week but that seems like a goddamned waste right now."_

 _Melissa chuckled lightly and offered a blanket to Rian who accepted it gratefully. She was comforted by the weight as she leaned heavily against the wall._

" _What's on the agenda for tonight?" Rian asked, eyeing the Goddess in front of her, "any more lore? Any hint of what you actually want me to do and why I'm here?"_

" _A little bit of witchcraft," Melissa grinned, "we're gonna lessen the effect that little girl of mine has on you."_

 _Rian nodded slowly, she would be glad to have a little bit of protection but she wasn't sure how Bee would react if she found out._

" _Don't worry, it's a small spell, she's not likely to notice," Melissa assured as she pulled down a leather bound book from a suddenly present bookshelf, "and if she does notice you just have to scratch the insignia off your collarbone."_

" _By insignia do you mean-" Rian trailed off when a tattooing bench appeared next to Melissa, "if I get a tattoo here, how will that help me when I'm awake?"_

" _Your mind and your body aren't as separate as you think, Finley," Melissa grinned._

 _Rian narrowed her eyes at the woman, her lips pressed into a thin line, "my name is Rian, Melissa."_

" _Sorry, dear," Melissa apologized with a shrug before patting the bench, "let's get started."_

* * *

 **Week Three: Day 3**

Waking up with memories of her dreams was a weird feeling. It was like a part of her brain that she didn't even know she had was suddenly there and she wasn't sure what to do about it. Rian still didn't know what Melissa wanted of her.

With a frown Rian got dressed for the day, throwing on a pair of jeans, an old t-shirt of Sam's tucked in, and a flannel that she was pretty sure she'd gotten from Jed.

She felt a pang at the thought of her old friend before shaking it off. She never had been good at grieving and if she got hung up on it she wouldn't be able to do anything.

When she was ready Rian made sure Bee was still in her bed before creeping over to Sam's and Dean's room. When she found it empty she made her way downstairs.

The boys and Bobby were sitting in the kitchen, sipping on coffees and eating what looked to be peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"You could've waited for me to make breakfast, y'know," Rian said with a frown, "in fact, you usually do, what's going on?"

"We're staging an intervention," Sam said seriously, Rian's frown deepened.

"If this is about Bee, you really don't have to worry about that anymore," Rian said, stepping into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table, she grinned at Dean when he handed her a cup of coffee.

"Rian-" Sam started but Rian held up a hand to cut him off.

"Sam, I'm not kidding," Rian said, "I know what she's been doing, I know how she's been doing it, and hell, I even know why."

"What?" Dean asked, "how could you possibly?"

Rian chuckled, "I've been talking to her mom in my dreams."

"You've been what-ing to who when?" Bobby demanded.

"Look," Rain said, pulling down the collar of her shirt to reveal the tattoo of a bee surrounded by various wildflowers with a line right through the middle, "I literally got this in a dream last night."

She looked at the furrowed brows around her and sighed, "look, guys,"

She stopped when she heard footsteps on the stairs and quickly stood up, moving to the counter to act like she was getting breakfast ready.

"Morning sweet Bee," Rian greeted, shaking her head in warning at the men around the table, "how'd you sleep last night?"

Bee frowned, glancing at Rian's collarbone before shrugging, "I had a dream about mommy last night."

"A good dream or a bad dream?" Rian asked with a frown.

Bee shrugged again, "just a dream."

"Well, you know what I do when I have dreams?" Rian asked, pulling a carton of eggs out of the fridge and setting it on the counter.

"What?" Bee asked with furrowed brows.

"I watch movies and eat popcorn until my stomach hurts," Rian winked at the girl before starting on their breakfast.

* * *

The problem with knowing that Bee had had control over her perceptions was now that the control was gone, Rian could see all the nasty looks the girl was sending Sam and Dean. She pretended not to notice but whenever Bee was engrossed in the movie she'd shoot them her own apologetic one.

Another problem was that, even though Bee couldn't control her, Rian still had the instinct to protect the girl. Despite being eighty she had a childlike innocence that was speaking to every single maternal instinct in Rian's body.

She eyed the girl resting against the side of the couch but turned her attention back to the movie. Rian was hoping that Bee would go to bed early that night so she'd have the chance to talk to Sam, Dean, and Bobby but by the bright-eyed bushy-tailed look of the girl, she figured that wasn't going to happen.

When the movie was over Sam suggested a trip to the park and Rian was forever grateful for the hunter's support. She could feel herself floundering now and was silently cursing Melissa for putting her in this position.

Bee loved the park and Rian had to admit that she loved watching her run around with the other kids. It just felt right that Bee should be carefree. Not to mention it gave Rian the chance to fill Sam in on what had been going on.

She was just getting ready to show Sam the tattoo Melissa had given her last night, she'd check for it upon waking when Bee called her over. Rian shot Sam an apologetic look but shrugged and went over to her charge.

"What's up, buttercup," Rian greeted, squatting down so she could look Bee in the eyes.

Now that Rian knew what to look for it was easy to see how _old_ Bee's eyes truly were. She had a timeless glint that sent chills down Rian's spine for a moment, even though the girl was innocently asking Rian to push her on the swing.

 _She wants a mother figure,_ Rian remembers Melissa telling her, _She's chosen you._

 _Fat lot of good that does her,_ Rian had replied _I'm hell-bound in a week._

She'd followed it up with: _W_ _hat will she do when I die?_

Rian shuddered again and glanced around the park with a frown. It felt like someone was watching her. She was hoping it was Sam but the hunter was talking on the phone, not even looking at them.

"We should go," Rian said, right as a boy across the park screamed.

Sam was by Rian's side in a moment, Rian pulling Bee from the swing to stand behind her. They were watching as a group of men in black robes approached the playground. Another shudder went down Rian's spine and she gripped Bee's hand tighter.

"It's them," Bee whispered, "they killed Mommy."

"We should run," Rian whispered, "we should definitely run, get those men away from the park."

She looked at Sam for a moment before considering Bee. After a decisive nod, Rian switched Bee's hand so that Sam was holding it before stepping forward.

"You're faster than me, Sam," Rian explained at his incredulous looked, "I'm dead in a week anyways, take Bee and go."

"But-" Sam started, Rian interrupted him sharply.

"Go, Sam, I'll be right behind you," Rian pulled the knife she kept tucked in her jeans out of the homemade sheath and glared at the approached robes. She couldn't even see if they were actually men.

With a deep breath, Rian widened her stance and set her face into a blank mask. She'd learned a lot about fighting from her time with Jed. She pushed aside the pang when she thought about her friend and focused on the approaching men.

There was no way Rian would be able to defeat them but as Sam and Bee retreated she realized that she didn't have to. She just needed to buy time for her family.

With that in mind Rian starting running towards the hooded figures, yelling at the top of her lungs. It may have not been the smartest tactic but it startled them into stillness and that was what she'd been aiming for.

Stopping ten feet from the figures she moved into a resting stance, waiting for them to move, for something to happen.

One of the figures lowered their hood to reveal a middle-aged man with a graying beard and no hair on his head. He had a scar running from his left eyebrow down to his jaw that pulled his face into a disfigured scowl.

"We require the girl," the man said, his voice was soft but oddly accented, Rian could not place where she'd heard it before but it was _familiar_.

"No."

Another hood came down, this one belonging to a woman of the same age as the man with gray hair pulled back sharply into a bun. She appeared kind but the glint in her eyes spoke of a power Rian couldn't understand.

"You're brave, girl, but you will not defeat us," The woman sneered, "step aside."

"Nope," Rian grinned, popping the 'p', "you see, I've practically adopted lil' Bee here. She's already lost her mother, and you know what that made her?"

No one spoke so Rian continued.

"Dangerous," Rian sang, "to everyone but me, according to her mother, that you killed. So yeah. You may require her but she sure as hell ain't yours."

"And who's going to stop us?" The woman sneered, looking Rian over with a raised brow. "Surely not you?"

Rian shrugged, she glanced over her shoulder to see the Impala was gone and let out a breath. Turning back Rian startled to see that the man was much closer, a knife in his hand.

"My job wasn't to stop you," Rian said, eyeing the knife warily, "it was to distract you."

"Bitch," The woman snarled leaping at Rian with a knife of her own.

Rian stepped to the side, narrowly avoiding the blade as she brought her own down, nicking the woman on the arm. She felt a bolt of triumph run through her, only dampened by the fact that the woman was still charging at her.

"Marit," the man snapped, "do not kill her."

"Tron," The woman snarled, not turning away from Rian who had moved out of her immediate reach, "why?"

"Bait."

Marit's shoulders slumped and she nodded before snapping her fingers. Rian blinked and suddenly she was surrounded by the other shrouded figures. None of them touched her but there was no way she was going to escape.

There was a sharp prick on her neck and her vision tunneled before finally fading to black.

* * *

 _The smell of flowers filled her nose and Rian sneezed before opening her eyes to reveal a meadow of wildflowers. She had never seen them before. Rian lay on her stomach flowers of teal and copper. Black blossoms bloomed a few feet from her surrounded by flowers that seemed to glow in the early morning light._

" _Melissa?" Rian croaked, her throat dry, she coughed before continuing, "you here?"_

" _I'm here, child," Melissa replied from next to Rian, "you've had quite the day."_

" _I was kidnapped." Rian informed, rolling onto her back to get a better view of the woman, "where are we?"_

 _Melissa smiled, "Olympus."_

 _Rian sat up quickly, ignoring the phantom pain in her neck, and looked around with wide eyes._

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, child," Melissa was still smiling, the sight nearly blinding Rian, "this issue is bigger than I had imagined."_

" _Who were those people?" Rian asked, "they were the ones to kill you, right?"_

 _The goddess nodded, "the Order of One. An ancient group tasked with ridding the world of the Pagan gods."_

" _Tasked by who?" Rian narrowed her eyes, "never mind, it was probably some stupid human."_

" _Raphael."_

 _Rian frowned, "The archangel?"_

" _The very same," Melissa confirmed, "centuries ago he attempted to ride the world of the pagans but was stopped by Michael. Before he left Earth he had set up the Order of One which has been killing gods and demigods alike."_

" _But you're still alive?" Rian tilted her head to regard the goddess," right?"_

 _Melissa smiled warmly at Rian, "by human standards, no I am very much dead. However, as the goddess of dreams, I can still exist on earth in a certain fashion."_

" _I see," Rian said slowly, "can the pagan gods be killed?"_

 _Rian frowned at the nod, "then why didn't this Order of One kill you dead by god standards?"_

" _They were interrupted by my little Bee," Melissa explained, "which is part of the reason they are so intent on getting her now. Usually, the Order ignores young demigods in favor of killing those with more power."_

" _That sounds inefficient."_

 _Melissa laughed, the sound like a peeling of bells, "oh, child, it is most inefficient."_

 _Rian felt a tug in her head and frowned._

" _It seems like someone is trying to wake you."_

" _This is gonna suck."_

* * *

 **Week Three: Day 4**

Rian woke with the sound of bells in her head and had to shake it to clear the sound. For a moment she panicked when she couldn't see but the shifting of fabric over her eyes told her she was blindfolded. She took a strange comfort in the darkness.

"Rian Fitzgerald."

The voice belonged to the man from earlier, Tron, Rian recalled. She frowned at the fact that he knew her name but decided not to let it bother her. There was nothing she could do about it now.

"You can call me Your Majesty," Rian quipped. She felt an impact on her cheek and turned her head to avoid more pain. There was blood in her mouth now which she spit out. She hoped she hit the man.

"You will treat us with respect."

Rian scoffed, "I'm blindfolded and tied to a chair, how much respect do you think you deserve?"

"Such insolence will not go unpunished."

There was a sharp pain on her right foot and Rian gasped as she felt something cold drag across it. She closed her eyes against the onset of tears, even if the man couldn't see them.

"Where is the girl?" Marit demanded.

"How the hell would I know?"

There was another line of pain, right next to the first, and Rian bit her tongue to keep from crying out.

"Answer our questions or this will be nothing compared to what you will feel." Tron threatened.

"What's your problem with her anyways?" Rian questioned, hoping they would keep talking like the villains she always yelled at in movies. She could feel her heart in her throat and swallowed around it.

"She's evil."

"She's a kid."

The man paused, regarding Rian cooley "she is not a child."

Rian laughed, "well sure, not by human standards. She may be eighty years old but she's definitely still a kid."

"She's dangerous."

"You killed her mother. That would make anyone dangerous."

"She's killed people."

Rian scoffed, "so have you."

"We've killed monsters."

"You killed a child's mother. That makes you no better than the monsters you've killed." Her breath hitched as a thumb pressed into her foot but she spoke through it, "what is it with humans and thinking we have the moral high ground? Seriously, who gave you the right to decide who lives and dies? I'd really like to punch them in the dick."

"God gave us the right."

"God's gone."

This time a fist connected with her stomach and Rian tried to fold over it to soften the impact but her upper body wouldn't move. She took a sobbing breath to keep from throwing up her lunch from the day before and narrowly succeeded.

"What would a girl like you know about God?" Marit snarled.

"A lot more than you," Rian replied haughtily, "A lot more than any of you."

"You lie."

"I do not."

"Marit," Tron snapped, "do not fall for it. She is baiting you."

Rian grinned, ignoring the pain coming from a cracked lip, "he's smart, Marit, you should list-"

Another punch to the stomach had Rian gasping for breath. She felt light-headed and was only seconds from losing her lunch when a hand tugged on her hair, pulling her head back.

She felt cold metal against her throat and resisted the urge to swallow.

"Where is the girl?"

"I. don't. know." Rian said, punctuating each word harshly.

The knife pressed into her throat and Rian couldn't help but wince at the imagined pain it would cause.

"Sir," another voice said from behind Rian and she barely resisted the urge to jerk away from it, "We've located the Winchesters."

"Very good," Tron said, releasing Rian's hair and stepping away, "have we laid the trap?"

"Everything is ready."

Rian spat out the blood that had been pooling in her mouth and coughed to clear her throat. She tested the ropes around her arms and legs, swallowing down panic when she found she couldn't even move an inch.

"I should kill you now," Tron mused from behind Rian, startling her.

"Do it," Rian challenged, "I'm going to hell anyways."

She could hear the pull of lips over teeth next to her ear and Tron smiled and suppressed a shudder.

"Is that so?" A hand settled on Rian's shoulder and she hissed when fingers dug into the cut on her throat, "Maybe I should help you along."

There was a prick in her neck and Rian groaned as her head slumped forward and she slipped away from consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N:** O My Goodness, this chapter took forever. I almost feel bad for leaving it on this cliffhanger. I'm working on the next (and final) chapter of this installment but rest assured, I have more planned for Rian. I've had the next story planned since I started writing the first version of She's a Believer and I'm really excited to share it with y'all when I have it written.

Anyways, reviews, favorites, and follows make me ridiculously happy *hint hint*. Lemme know what y'all think!


End file.
